Conocerte en verano
by VirgiFedeli
Summary: A ella no le gustaba el fútbol. Pero entonces, un día, lo conoció a él. Anna Mikado - Yuuma Nosaka


**Conocerte en verano**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Calor, hacía mucho calor.

Eran mediados de julio, el verano estaba en su máximo apogeo, y se sentía sofocante aún con el ligero vestido de tirantes que llevaba.

No es que no le gustara esa estación, pero salir con un calor tan intenso no era exactamente lo que ella disfrutaba hacer.

Hubiese preferido quedarse en casa; disfrutando del aire acondicionado, o haber ido a la piscina, al menos esa salida si valía el aguantarse los reflejos del sol en el asfalto.

Pero ahí estaba; sentada en un banco, a un costado de la rivera del canal que cruzaba la ciudad, y a su lado las bolsas de comprar que su madre le encargó diligentemente.

 _«¡Hoy las conservas están en oferta, Anna!»_

Rememoró la emocionada voz de su madre y su gran sonrisa. Nunca supo que tenía ella con las latas de conservas. Cosas de madres, supuso. O al menos de su madre, no quiso ahondar en eso.

El helado de fresa que se había comprado -era su favorito- goteaba en sus rodillas, y no se quejaba porque era una sensación refrescante. Después lo limpiaría con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba.

Volvió inspirar profundo mientras sentía que sus cabellos rubios se mecían al compás de la suave brisa veraniega.

Tenía que aceptar que eso le encantaba del verano; la remota paz que se podía apreciar en el ambiente, sin la necesidad de estar preocupándote porque puedas congelarte y, simplemente, agudizar el oído para oír el armonioso canto de las aves.

Paz, cuanta paz…

—¡Cuidado!

Cuando abrió los ojos apenas pudo vislumbrar la sombra que pasó a gran velocidad frente a su rostro, rozándole ligeramente la punta de la nariz.

Se quedó paralizada un instante, y cuando hubo resuelto girarse hacia el objeto que había aterrizado a unos pocos metros más allá, se encontró con un balón de futbol.

Aún algo aturdida se giró hacia la dirección contraria de donde, creía, había provenido ese grito.

Un grupo de chicos estaban reunidos en la pequeña cancha de futbol junto a la rivera. Reconoció uno acercándose a paso de trote a ella y frunció sus cejas.

Chicos jugando futbol, nada mejor para arruinar su paz.

Nunca los entendió. Con este calor, todo sudados, ¿cómo querrían jugar? Y ni hablar del griterío y lo escandalosos que eran.

—¿Estas bien? —desvió sus ojos azules al chico que ahora se encontraba a su lado y parpadeo. Era algo lindo.

—umm…—Apenas asintió. No era muy buen hablando con extraños, ¡pero Dios, pudo haber dicho algo mejor que eso!

—Me alegra —él pareció aliviado—. En verdad lo lamento, estábamos practicando pases largos y no medimos bien la fuerza del disparo —Su voz era profunda y algo perezosa.

—No me interesa lo que estaban haciendo —Así era ella; podía ser fría e indiferente casi sin pretenderlo.

Se levantó despacio para sacudirse la falda, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba. Miró sus manos, ¿dónde estaba su helado de fresa?

Inclinó la vista al suelo y ahí estaba; desparramado por todo el césped. El chico de cabellos rojos la miró con curiosidad y guio su mirada hasta donde ella posaba la suya.

Oh…

—Lo…lamento — Ella no le contestó, ni siquiera le dirigió alguna mirada; intuyó –por su respuesta anterior- que no pretendía hacerlo. Entonces se acercó hasta el balón y lo tomó para, luego, volverse hacia aquella chica—. Puedes desquitarte con el balón, si quieres.

—¿Ah? —Enarcó una ceja confundida mientras miraba como ese chico de mirada gris casi inexpresiva le extendía el balón frente suyo—. No gracias. No me gusta el futbol.

El pelirrojo abrió apenas más sus ojos y la miró con curiosidad.

—Oh, ya veo —Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos. Ella apretaba sus puños con fuerza totalmente incómoda. ¿Por qué él simplemente no se iba y ya? —. ¿Puedo preguntar, por qué?

Volvió a mirarlo, a esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos. Qué situación tan extraña. Que chico tan extraño.

Bueno, aunque tenía que admitir que ella tampoco ponía mucho de su parte. Pero es que ese muchacho ahí tenía algo que la ponía nerviosa, y no sabía que.

—Bueno pues, claramente esto es un ejemplo —abrió sus manos y señaló el lugar donde estaban—. Tú y tu balón, tu futbol arruinó la paz que tenía —. Apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas y lo miró ceñuda —. En verdad que no los entiendo.

Él la contempló y no pudo evitar morderse el interior del labio inferior ante su escrutinio. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en hablar? Pareciera como si analizara cada palabra que acababa de escuchar.

Lo vio bajar la mirada de ella al balón que tenía en sus manos y luego girarla a los chicos que aún jugaban en aquella cancha.

—Bueno pues, para mí el futbol es paz —cerró los ojos con parsimonia e inhaló tanto aire como su pecho pudiera abarcar. Ella pestañeo confundida ante sus palabras y, de alguna forma embelesada, le prestó toda su atención—. Ese momento único en que mi mente y mi corazón son uno solo y todos mis sentidos se agudizan. En el que sólo quiero correr sin pensar en un horizonte, donde sólo debo concentrarme en el balón…—Se giró nuevamente hacia ella y la comisura izquierda de sus labios se elevó de una manera tan sutil, pero totalmente encantadora, que la dejó alucinada—. Jugar futbol es divertido y me da paz.

Apenas pudo boquear totalmente aturdida por la expresión de ese chico. Le hablaba del futbol como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, y no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de calidez y curiosidad en su corazón.

» Te propongo un trato —sus repentinas palabras la hicieron espabilar—. Ven a ver mi futbol y luego podrás juzgarlo libremente.

Sus ojos escudriñaron su inocente mirada de manera vacilante.

—¿Y yo que gano? —entornó su mirada y vio como la sonrisa de él se agudizaba más.

—Aún te debo tu helado. Si aceptas venir después te compraré uno —cerró sus ojos con amabilidad y ella sintió como sus mejillas se arrebolaban y el calor que sofocaba su cuerpo se hacía aún más intenso.

Inclinó su rostro completamente cohibida, jamás se había sentido así y era tan extraño lidiar con eso.

Volvió sus azules orbes a los grises de él que, curiosamente, ya no les parecían tan opacos. Tenían un destello…algo apasionado los hacía brillar, ¿sería acaso el futbol? ¿Podía aquel juego generar tal reacción en alguien como ese chico?

Observó como él le hacía un movimiento con la cabeza invitándola a seguirlo, aún mantenía esa sutil y sosa sonrisa.

No supo que la llevó ese día a tomar esa decisión, pero aceptó. Y jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Porque ese día conoció a Nosaka Yuuma y ese día le empezó a gustar el futbol.

El futbol de Nosaka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Si llegaron hasta acá ¡muuuuchas gracias por leer!**

 **La verdad Inazuma Eleven es de mis animes favorito y siempre pensé que algún día tendría que escribir de él...Hay tantos shipps para elegir xD**

 **Y estando en el auge del estreno de Ares no Tenbin y viendo a esto dos me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de dedicarles un oneshot aunque sea.**

 **¡Son muy lindos!**

 **Pero tengo miedo de que me trolleen y terminen siendo parientes de algún tipo...así que estoy expectante :'v**

 **Por eso también las ansias de hacer el oneshot antes de que derrumben todas mis esperanzas xD**

 **No conozco aún sus personalidades, así es muuuy probable que estén algo (o muy) OoC Así que...**

 **¡En fin!**

 **¡De nuevo muchas gracias por leer!**

 **No sé si volveré a escribir sobre Inazuma pero me divertí.**

 **Algo diferente viene bien de vez en cuando.**

 **Ahora a cruzar los dedos porque no me salgan con que son hermanos o una especie de primos lejanos(?) xD**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


End file.
